At least some known laminated composite articles are made from shaped charges of prepreg composite material that includes reinforcement fibers, such as carbon fibers, pre-impregnated with resin. Typically, a manufacturer of the laminated composite article obtains a supply of prepreg composite material having a unitary fiber direction, and cuts the shaped charges, each approximating the shape of the part, from the prepreg composite material at the point of manufacture of the laminated composite article. This process is time-consuming and typically requires the manufacturer of the laminated composite article to purchase and maintain high-cost computer-numerically-controlled (CNC) equipment for precision cutting of the shaped charges. Thus, the process of cutting the shaped charges increases process cycle time and cost for the manufacturer of the laminated composite article.